<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moment of Weakness by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773198">Moment of Weakness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Power Imbalance, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji saw it coming.</p><p>Except, not really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ujigawa Shuu/Karasuma Reiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moment of Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is all over the place tbh</p><p>WARNING: This fic features 10 year old Shuu giving 15 year old Reiji an very much unwanted blowjob. Only proceed if you've read the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reiji knows no good thing can happen if Shuu asks him to meet him in his room late at night. At the tender age of ten, he’s already developed a taste of other people’s suffering, and Reiji’s work mandated proximity to him means he is more often than not the target to his toying. Taking advantage of Reiji’s duty to serve him to make him do things, just to see him in misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, too, Shuu hovering over him, Reiji resigns himself to his fate. His hands are tied to the headboard, his clothing gone, leaving him in his underwear. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> kick Shuu, but the other boy will most likely cry out, and he’ll definitely lose his job, and alongside it any respect he has from his family. His family puts the Ujigawas on too high a pedestal, he can’t risk it. Not that he doesn’t want to. God, he wants to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Reiji,” the brat’s voice grates in his ears, and Reiji holds his tongue from lashing out (he’s gotten better at that, lately), “yer pretty silent right now. Ya thinking of someone else?” Reiji doesn’t humor that with an answer. Not that it matters, with Shuu laying on top of his chest to give him a gleeful grin. “Not that it matters, does it? You’re mine to play with first of all, ain’t ya? My little toy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiji growls, but Shuu ignores him in favor of making his way down his body. He glares at him with contempt, which just makes him all the more happier. Reiji feels disgust from contributing to the other’s satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His underwear is shucked off, and Reiji cries out in a confused mix of anticipation and horror as Shuu wraps his hand around his still soft dick. ”Aww, you haven’t gotten hard yet?” Shuu cooes, “Don’t worry, I’ll fix that right away!” The first stroke shoots sparks of discomfort up his spine, the friction too dry to derive pleasure from. The other doesn’t care, too entranced by the feeling of it slowly swelling in his hand, Reiji gritting his teeth as precum beads at the tip. Shuu grins when the precum smoothes the slide of his hand on Reiji’s cock and Reiji’s face twists from disgust and pleasure. He hides his face into the crook of his neck when Shuu thumbs his tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuu, as expected, doesn’t like that. “D’aww, don’t be such a bummer, Reiji,” he grins, harshly tugging Reiji’s head away from the pillow. “I wanna see ya suffer. Can’t have that if you don’t look here.” Shuu’s hand pulls at his dick, and Reiji cries out in pain, the beginnings of tears starting to prick on his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There we go," Shuu says gleefully, reaching out the other hand to wipe at Reiji's eyes. "Yer really pretty when you're cryin', ya know. I love seein' you like this. Such a shame ya don't do it more often. Ah, but if ya do, I won't be the only one you show this side of you to… I guess I'll keep you to myself, then." Reiji hates the flush that rises up to his cheeks, warming his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuu leans down to press a kiss on his hip. "I love being the only one able to break you," he mutters against the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiji goes to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he's interrupted by a strained groan. Shuu continues giving kitten licks on his cock, smirking at Reiji's poor attempts to muffle his noises. Reiji keeps his noise down, even as Shuu takes him in his mouth, internally cursing his body for even </span>
  <em>
    <span>daring</span>
  </em>
  <span> to gain pleasure from the vulgarities Shuu does to him. He didn't sign up for this. Had he known this is how things would go, he would have never put himself into this situation. Regret weighs heavy on him as he makes a startled whine at a particularly hard suck. God, the brat's way too good at this. Even with the pain from his teeth catching on his dick, because Reiji knows it's deliberate, Shuu introduces pain in any way he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuu bites down a bit harder on his cock, and Reiji snaps his hips, hitting the back of his throat and god, is that Shuu </span>
  <em>
    <span>gagging</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The other slips off his dick, his lips red and expression pissed. "Jeez, impatient much?" he snarks. "Ya should know better than anyone to wait. Patience is virtue, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Die," Reiji mutters under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not how you ask someone," Shuu admonishes. "Say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then," the other sighs, starting to move off the bed. "Your choice. Guess I'll just leave you here as a go sleep at mama's room, it'll be a nice surprise-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>no. Reiji is not letting Shuu leave him here. He lets out a wordless shout, and Shuu pauses in his tracks, slowly turning his head until he's looking at Reiji with a Cheshire cat's grin. "Well?" he inquires. "What do you say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiji glares at him in silence. Shuu stares back. A few seconds pass before Reiji huffs. He hates that he has no choice on the matter, not if he wants to keep himself as sane as possible in this cage. "I want you to… suck me off," he practically spits out. Such vulgarity… "please," he tacks on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuu's grin grows impossibly wider. "Good boy," he purrs, going back between Reiji's legs, grabbing hold of his cock. "Good to know you still have your manners," he continues. Reiji doesn't have a chance to respond before Shuu slips his dick back into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Reiji doesn't even have the mind to hold back his noises, too caught up in the pleasure as Shuu takes all of his length in his mouth, his throat tightening around the head. Even the teeth scraping against his dick becomes trivial, all that matters is the wet heat enveloping his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuu just needs to bob his head once, twice more for Reiji to cum, body pulled taut as he spills. His mind is blank, unable to register anything except the overwhelming pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes to, Shuu's hovering over him, grinning as cum drips off his face and onto Reiji's. Gross. Reiji makes a face at the feeling of his own fluids on his face. "Untie me now," he states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuu makes a thinking motion. "Hmm… nah," he settles with. The gall of this kid… "I'll just leave ya here for the night. Have a good evening!" Shuu giggles, dropping off the bed and skipping towards the exit, ignoring Reiji's sounds of protest. Although, he gives a wink on the doorway. "Don't worry, I'll have you out and about before the maids come in. This side of you is my secret, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Shuu leaves, and Reiji is alone, trapped, and dirty. He tries wiping his face on the mattress, to no avail. He should have seen this coming, prepare accordingly, even if it would all be for naught. Shuu is too powerful a force to be reckoned with, once he wants something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll kill you," Reiji mutters to no one in particular.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>